


BEING REWRITTEN

by Nooodlen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comments appreciated, Dsylexic writer, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), I don't know how to tag hope this is enough, I don't write romance, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is mute, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki Does What He Wants, May the fanfic gods have mercy on me, OP Loki, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other, Probably some Loki Wump, There might be relationships later, Vigilante Loki, cursing, mute!Loki, this is my first time writing a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooodlen/pseuds/Nooodlen
Summary: REWRITE HERE:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399636
Comments: 149
Kudos: 231





	1. Mischief arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I am more of a roleplayer than a writer so I hope this turns out well haha  
Also I am severely dyslexic so apologies for typos ahead  
please comment, I don't know what I'm doing ovo
> 
> Words in ' ' are written.  
Words in " " are spoken.  
Words in "[ ]" are signed.

Boots touched down upon the rain darkened cement of an alleyway. Drawing himself up to his full height, the god looked around to ensure no one had spotted him before striding towards the mouth of the alleyway. A shimmer of green coated him as he cast a simple glamour over himself to ensure no one noticed him. After all, it would not do for his arrival to be noticed. The last thing he needed was for his plans to be foiled because he had grown careless. No, carelessness was Thor's department. Loki would not allow himself to be put into the same category as that oaf.

He was brought up short as he noticed that he was no longer alone in his alleyway. Turning around towards the other end of the alley, he frowned as he watched the events before him unfold. A man dressed in frayed, cheap clothes appeared to be threatening another rich looking man with a gun, demanding some sort of currency. Though the weapon was primitive by Loki's standards, he knew that it could do damage regardless. After all, there was a reason Asgard still used weapons such as swords and spears. What worked, worked, whether it was shooting people at a distance or skewering someone on the pointy end of a weapon.

Speaking of pointy weapons, he found himself drawing one of his many hidden daggers as the events before him began to escalate. While this was none of his business, he found himself stepping forward. In fact, perhaps the knowledge that it was none of his business was what had him stepping in. There was nothing better than foiling someone's carefully laid plans to make his day. Carefully moving around the pair so as not to disrupt his glamour, he saw that the would be mugger was getting antsy and ready to fire. So he smiled brightly, leaned forward, and lightly tapped the mugger on the shoulder.

What happened next was rather a rush of events. The man whirled around and fired. Thankfully, Loki got a firm grip on the mugger's arm and pushed it to the side so the bullet hit the wall behind him. Then, with a sharkish grin, he slammed the handle of his dagger into the side of the man's head. Letting go as the man fell, he turned to the victim of the incident. With one quick step, he was looming over the man. Leaning down slightly, he reached over and lightly tapped the man on the forehead. With a spark of green, he obscured his face within the man's memory. After all, there was no need for him to draw attention to himself before he was ready. 

Once he was done, he flashed a smile then made an amused shooing gesture at the poor man. Huffing softly in amusement when the man tried to stammer thank yous and how he could never repay Loki for saving him, he waved the gratitude away. After all, Loki was not a good man and he had only saved this poor fellow upon a whim. He was undeserving of such praise. Shaking his head, he turned from the man he had saved in clear dismissal as he looked down at the criminal he had apprehended. Now, what to do with this fool? Tilting his head, he crouched next to the unconscious man and tipped his head with a silent hum. Then he grinned, reaching over and tapping the downed man with his hand. Really, he did not need such trivial movements to work his magic but others found it unnerving when he did not. It had simply become habit.

While lost in his thoughts, the downed man's hair turned hot pink and his eyebrows turned a ghastly shade of green. Nodding to himself, Loki huffed in satisfaction of his work. With a patronizing pat, he stood up once more and turned to see that the well dressed man had not left and was watching in awe. Rolling his emerald green eyes, he wiggled his fingers in a little wave before lightly stepping from the alleyway and heading off. After all, he was not here to mess around with mortals, however fun that might be. No, he was here because the branch he needed to reach Asgard was nearest to the Midgard thus Midgard made a good stepping stone on his journey to make some plain old mischief on Asgard.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Loki could only watch in bemusement when a vehicle went falling through the air, passing so close that the wind from such a throw tussled his hair. Raising a brow, he turned and cocked his head as he watched a rather looking man reached for another car to throw at the men in blue. How this situation came to be, he had no idea. First he could not find the correct branch of Yggdrasil to take to Asgard, he had been stuck wandering the city as he tried to find the proper spot. Instead of finding what he sought, he nearly gets battered by flying structures of glass and metal. 

Narrowing his eyes, he looked around before he spotted a fallen mask. It looked like some vendor had been selling some beautifully crafted wooden masks and was forced to abandon them due to the battle raging down the street. Leaning down, he picked up the wooden fox mask of green and nodded approvingly at it. Just the perfect shade of green to match his armor. Placing it over his face, he found the overturned stall and squirreled away a few gold coins to pay for the mask. Though he was sure he was overpaying, it never hurt to be generous.

With that taken care of, he stepped out into the street just as another car was hurled his direction. With the flick of his hand and a trail of green glittering magic, he swatted the car out of the air and to the side. While the giant man gaped at him, Loki clapped his hands together and turned himself invisible with magic. An illusion took his place as Loki stalked sideways in a semi-circle. Just as he expected, the man charged the illusion and swiftly found himself eating the cement when the illusion was found to have no mass and his attacker simply passed through it. Shaking his head,with flourish, he allowed the invisibility to drop and twirled his dagger. 

Slamming his dagger downwards, the blade passed through the attacker's hand into the cement. Ignoring the screams he received in response to such a wound, he leaned back on his heels. Oh dear, it seemed that thought this idiot was quite strong, he was no warrior. If he was, he surely would not be screaming like a child at such a wound. With a full body eye roll, he tapped the man with his boot, promptly relieving the man of his hair and turning his shoes into those awful looking heels he had seen some midgardian woman wearing. Yes, that should do.

Turning on his heels, he paused as he noticed the men in blue were now pointing their weapons at him. Snorting, he made an impatient gesture. Of course one of the officers took the gesture as a threat and attempted to fire at Loki. Instead of a bullet escaping the weapon, a puff of flower petals escaped instead along with the scent of freshly picked roses. Putting a fist to his heart and bowing slightly in a mocking salute, he straightened and gathered his magic. 

'Thank you for the help.' was written in the air in front of him though judging by his posture and tapping foot, the statement was not at all sincere. All these imbeciles did was watch as he took care of things! Surely they could have done far better, the criminal was barely even a challenge! Crossing his arms in a scolding manner, he allowed his magic to turn him invincible once more and left.

In spite of his frustrations with the blue dressed men, he found himself smiling behind the mask. Though he was rather disappointed by the lack of challenge, he could not help but feel pretty good about what he had done. It had been fun, messing up that would-be villains appearance. If only had not ended the fight so quickly.... The thought brought him up short and he took a moment to turn it over in his head. Well.... Perhaps he could have more fun next time. Play around instead of being practical. Loki was never one to underestimate an opponent but was that not half the fun? The challenge and thrill of a good drawn out fight?

Perhaps... he should stay a while longer. It was not as if he was in any hurry. He had centuries to put his plans into motion and it was not like Asgard was going anywhere. After all he had been through these past two years and the years of under appreciation he suffered under the shadow of Thor, he deserved to have some fun! It was not like there was anyone about to stop him! Nodding to himself, he smiled. Until he found the branch he sought, it would not hurt to play around here on Midgard.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Little did Loki know, others have taken notice of him. A man with one eye demanded knowledge of the strange masked man be on his desk as soon as possible. Another man, back from a rather harrowing experience in a cave, watched in interest and tried to measure the energy readings he got from the fox man's stranger power. Yet another, wheel chair bound, watched alongside on in interest and wondering how to bring the strange new 'mutant' to his side while the man's one time friend pondered the same from his home of metal. Loki was bringing change to Midgard but whether it would be good or bad, one could only wait and see.


	2. Metal Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in ' ' are written.  
Words in " " are spoken.  
Words in "[ ]" are signed.

With a new mission in mind and a new bounce in his step, Loki set about acquiring a place of residence. This was not hard for a mage of his prowess. All it took was finding a deserted area to set up. Though he loathed to sleep on the streets, he was forced to in order to thoroughly search out a place deserted enough for him to reside. Cloaked in glamour, he spent a few sleepless nights wandering from one end of the startlingly large city to the other with his magic extended around him to the max. As he wandered, he was rather confused by the amount of strangely dressed people showed up in his general area. Some wielded machines, others were dressed gaudily in various disguising suits while others still appeared to be part of something called S.H.I.E.L.D.. Whatever this lot was searching for, they did not find though the amount of people continued to increase. It was rather annoying, being unable to turn a corner without tripping over a rather odd woman that smelled of ozone sporting white hair or a man that stretched like rubber. Thankfully, after a few close calls he managed to find exactly what he was looking for.

Dropping his magic, he stood in front of an abandoned building. Normally, such a building would have long since been bulldozed but the sorcerer knew exactly why it had yet to be sold. Something was keeping that building hidden. Though he knew not what, he knew whatever it was did not wish to be found. Even his own power had had trouble getting a read on it. When he approached, he very carefully extended his magic to brush against the building. Blinking in surprise, he tilted his head as he realized the building was heavily warded. Then he grinned, a worthy challenge at last.

It took hours for him to carefully tease and tug at the strands of power woven around the building. He wished to take the building and the wards with it without alerting the owner to his intent. Now, it would have taken him naught but seconds to tear the whole thing apart but it felt rather more fun to slowly work at it. Brute force was Thor's department, Loki found it to be much more fun to take the subtle approach to things. It made adventures more about the journey than the goal.

Humming in satisfaction when he finally managed to gain access without alerting the owner of the wards, he stepped into the building and raised an eyebrow. My, what a luxurious building. The furniture met his standards and the architecture, though not as grand as he might like, was pleasing to look upon. Most exciting was the amount of magical artifacts around. After a bit of debate, he determined that he did not wish to risk further ire with the owner of the building by trying to claim these things. After all, he intended to keep this building for himself, wards and all. Thus, these things must go. With the clap of his hands and a flash of green, Loki sent the artifacts away to their owner. It was not hard considering he had felt the magic of the building enough to know the person's energy.

Nodding to himself, he quickly set about pumping his own power into the wards to claim them. It would be quite embarrassing if the original owner decided to take back what was their's, leaving him defenseless. While he was at it, he pushed spells to block out Heimdall's sight as well as the sight of others. To finish it out, he carefully blocked the many doorways leading to what he assumed was other buildings owned by the same sorcerer. With flourish, he finished by plugging the holes he had used himself and made it so none but himself or those he invited could enter his new home. Since these spells were quite familiar to him, it was not hard for him to fix them in place. They were practically habit for him. It was times like these that made his paranoia seem rather reasonable for it did not take long for him to feel attempts to take back what he took.

Grinning, he flopped down in one of the plush chairs of the building and closed his eyes. Loki was always up for a battle of wills. Pushing his own magic outwards, he built up ward after ward over the original spells as he felt several forces join the first in an attempt to breach his new home. Ever mischievous, he was quick to fire back spells of his own. One would turn his opponent into a duck for three days, another would cause the owner's hair to have just one strand ever out of place and yet another would deposit glittering sand upon the opponent. A chuckle escaped him as he felt his opponents grow distracted then their presence vanished all together. Most did not expect such harmless spells and often underestimated them due to their 'weakness' so they slipped through defenses meant to combat more flashy destructive spells.

When he opened his eyes once more and made to push himself up, he found that he simply did not have the strength. A surprised grunt escaped him as he fell back against the back of the chair. Sighing, he rubbed his face with a shaky hand. Oh dear, it seemed he had expended more power than intended. Shaking his head, he winced as he instantly regretted it. A wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to lean his head back against the plush cushioning of the chair. Though the sensation of the sinking into the chair like quicksand should be alarming, he was far beyond caring as his emerald green eyes slid shut and he drifted off into slumber.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Once he awoke, he felt rather starved and his mouth was so dry that he was surprised that there was no sand. Thankfully, it seemed that his new home came with food. How nice. He would need to figure out a way to get more later. For now, he was happy just to devour his way through the strange food. Good thing most of the stuff had instructions on how to make the food. That did not stop him from eating raw ingredients though he regretted attempting to eat some of the stuff. Oh well, at least none of it was poisonous.

Meal devoured and thirst sated, Loki checked up on his magic to make sure it was recovering properly. Thankfully, the food he ate was doing wonders for him. He was well on his way to recovering from the battle of wills he went through. Though he was certain he could do a repeat performance should he need to, he made a mental note to gather materials to lay more permanent wards. It never hurt to be redundant when one was dealing with security such as this.

Nodding to himself, he pulled some things from the dimensional pocket pocket he kept. With a bit of magic and some creativity, he crafted himself some suitable midgardian garb. Exchanging his armor for a lovely black suit and green tie with a black dress shirt, he slipped his feet into some snug black dress shoes. Examining himself in a mirror, he smiled. Though he was uncertain of how to feel about the mortals that inhabited this realm, he did have to appreciate their sense of style. With this, he should be less noticeable.

Placing his armor in his pocket, he adjusted his sleeve cuffs as he stepped outside. There was a slight bounce in his step as he trotted down the sidewalk, mind elsewhere as he ran through a list of problems he might have. Perhaps he might find a library and discover what he required while there. It would not hurt to collect some reading material while he was there. As he walked, he seemed oblivious to the attention his appearance and dress drew to him. Loki never was very perceptive when it came to himself after all.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Loki was quite proud of himself. Not only had the library been filled with books but there was also delightful machines just full of information just waiting for the taking. With it, he managed to get papers in line for himself and with a bit of magic, he was an official citizen of the United States. It had not been that hard for him, just a bit of magic here and a little magic there and viola! It was rather funny to him, how little defense midgardians had to magic. Perhaps the sorcerers he met were just a fluke.

Regardless, with papers, he was now able to acquire money properly. Of course, to make money he needed money. Thankfully, the city where he chose to reside was full of criminals who were soon relieved of their wallets and dignity. This money was quickly invested in a few select things and before he knew it, Loki found himself very well set. It was almost laughable for him. Though a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Sif and the Warrior Three niggled at him, calling him a cheater, he chose to ignore it. What was wrong with using the tools at your disposal?

Even so, the guilt was somewhat persistent so he took things out on any wrong doer he could find. Muggers, drug dealers, robbers and their ilk soon found themselves fearing the fox masked man called Mischief. Normally, Loki would not give himself such a big nod to his true nature but the midgardians seemed to be giving the silliest names. Some of which he was certain were a joke and others just plain boring. So he had to take matters into his own hands and he had to admit, stating the obvious and watching everyone try to find hidden meaning was one of his favorite things.

Distracted by his thoughts, he was glad for the reflexes Asgard trained into him. If not for those grueling centuries in the training yard, he would not have been able to dodge as someone came flying past him. Blinking, he turned to see a grizzled man step out of the rubble looking none too worse for wear. Turning to look through the window the man had been smashed through, he quickly decided that he should perhaps make himself scarce for the moment. Whatever fight was going on, he could not partake in it while in civilian wear and he most certainly could not change into Mischief while in front of these people.

Giving the metal clawed man a sheepish smile, he scurried away into the nearby alleyway and swiftly found a deserted place to swap into his armor. Thank goodness for magic. He could not imagine manually putting everything own the moment he needed to fight. With his mask fixed over his face and leather armor securely strapped, he came sprinting out of the alleyway.

When he stepped out of the alleyway, he blinked as he saw that three of the five combatants were down. The fourth was shocking the clawed man with some sort of electricity while the fifth had some poor woman hostage. It seemed they were attempting to kidnap the clawed man. That would not do! Flicking his hand lightly, he turned invisible and stalked towards the enemy with the hostage. As he did so, he decided to listen to their conversation.

"Face it, Wolverine, you're beat. Just go down already," barked the electric one, Sparky Loki dubbed the man.

All the clawed man, Claws Loki mentally labeled him in spite of the conveniently provided alias, could only snarl through the electricity.

"Hurry the fuck up, you idiot, we gotta get out of 'ere before 'is friends show up," snapped the hostage bearer, who Loki did not bother to nickname. Not when he would not be left standing soon.

Ever swift, Loki was behind the cowardly man and knocked him out with the hilt of his dagger. It was the easiest way of taking down his opponents without killing them or altering their minds with magic. Not that Loki had anything against either of these things but he was not entirely sure of how Midgard felt about such things. Better safe than sorry.

The moment the man went down, the woman made her escape. Loki dropped his magic and darted towards Sparky. He found himself surprised when he was met with a large blast of lightning. Sure, he could endure the shocks he saw used on Claws but he he most certainly could not take such a blast. Throwing up a hasty shield, he found himself knocked back. Just barely managing to land on his feet, he skid across the pavement and came to a stop. Unwilling to repeat his mistakes, he ducked behind a car while being careful not to touch it. Metal would not protect him from the shocks.

The car rocked when something hit it. Peeking out, he spotted Claws had been thrown into the car sporting a rather terrible burn. Grabbing the man, he hauled him behind the car to hide as well. Before he could heal him, he saw that the injuries were healing rather fast. Tilting his head, he shrugged. This did not seem normal to him but what did he know?

'You are quite the resilient one, aren't you?' he wrote with his magic then winced when the car was blasted. Grabbing hold of the tire, he managed to keep it from getting thrown on them. As durable as he may be, Loki really did not wish to test it.

"Who the fuck are you?" snapped Claws, looking ready to use his namesake on him if given half the chance.

Waggling a scolding finger at Claws, Loki huffed out silent laughter. 'Now, now, is that really a way to treat your rescuer?' he asked in amusement.

Claws did not get a chance to respond because Sparky got antsy and finally rounded the car. Throwing up a shield, Loki was better able to hold his ground as the blast hit the green shimmering shield of energy. A soft grunt escaped him as he just barely kept his footing. Oh dear, this was quite the predicament. Well, it be if he wished to draw out the feet. Now was not the time to be underestimating people though. Not when Sparky had the power to down him if he was caught unawares. With such thoughts in mind, he fired a spell at him.

When the spell hit, Sparky was made into a rather nice potted plant. Well, a potted plant temporarily. Loki was still weary about causing too much mischievous. Last thing he needed was to be hunted down like a dog. Turning back to Claws, he was a bit surprised to see that the man he had knocked unconscious had come to and he was busy taking care of it. Smiling behind his mask, he trotted over and promptly turned their last opponent standing into a goat of the fainting variety.

Claws rounded on him. "You didn't answer my question," he growled. Loki idly wondered if the man could talk any other way besides growls and snarls.

'I am Mischief, scourge of criminals and practitioner of the magic arts' he wrote, bowing sarcastically. Another huff silent of laughter escaped him when Claws seemed rather unimpressed by his behavior. 'I would love to stay and chat but I was in the middle of something when this drew my attention. Pardon me but I must be on my way.' Straightening, he casually stepped between the folds of reality onto the branches of Yggdrasil. Loki had long since stopped staying behind on the scene of the crime. It was a bother dealing with the questions and prodding. Best just to get out of there.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Before he could get a word in edgewise, Logan found himself alone in the middle of the wrecked street. Deciding that he did not want to stick around to deal with this mess, after all, the authorities knew where to find him, he headed off away. Pulling out his phone, he dialed. Holding it up to his ear, he waited patiently for the other end to pick up.

Never one to mince words, he did not bother with returning the greetings he received. "I had contact with Mischief. I'll tell you about it when I get back," he stated, hanging up before he could be questioned. He could really go for a drink right about then. It would not hurt to take a stop along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, casually stealing the New York sanctum: It's free real estate.
> 
> (This is before Doctor Strange becomes a sorcerer. If I remember correctly, the sanctum was empty before Strange comes along since the only guardian of that sanctum got killed or something)
> 
> Also -wild gesturing- someone wanted Logan so here, have Logan.  
We'll have more of Wolverine as we go, if you guys want more.  
I hope I characterized him properly
> 
> If anyone wants more appearances of specific characters, let me know. I'm taking requests until I get a more solid plotline going.


	3. Shapeshifter Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers that he is not as hidden as he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in ' ' are written.  
Words in " " are spoken.  
Words in "[ ]" are signed.

Loki loved the times he was on patrol. Moving unseen, he lightly hopped from roof to roof. It was such a thrill for him and this planet made him feel so much lighter. The gravity on Asgard was much heavier than it was on Midgard. It made navigating very fun for the trickster. It also helped that the buildings were so close together. Even though he knew that even if he fell, he would come away without even a bruise, Loki could not help but feel a thrill go through him in the short moments he was between roofs. It was exhilarating. 

Never one to be predictable, Loki zigzagged across the city as whim took him. There was nothing like dropping down upon a fool who thought themself safe. Really, Loki almost just wanted to make a career of scaring shrieks out of thugs. It was surprising for him how few of the so called heroes of Midgard dealt in smaller threats. He was uncertain of whether to judge them for their inattention or to be glad that it gave him something to do. Let the others have the attention, he was happy to mete out his own brand of justice upon the unruly masses.

Speaking of said unruly masses, he came upon a rather interesting scene. Tilting his head, he crouched down on the edge of the rooftop and watched the proceedings below. At first, he was uncertain of what he was seeing. There was nothing wrong with a bunch of people hanging around in an alleyway. Well, not yet. Usually these things ended up with some poor victim getting harassed. Now, he would assume such a thing if it did not look like these men were waiting for something. Narrowing his eyes, he eased himself along the roof and carefully climbed down onto the rusted fire escape below. Thankfully, it made no noise though it was probably because he used his magic to make himself lighter. Loki had long since learned not to overestimate the stability of Midgardian constructs.

Mentally shaking himself from his thoughts, he eased along the metal and peered down at the goons. Since they were clearly waiting for something, he decided he would wait too. As he waited, he grew all the more interested. These men, they were not the usual sort. Low level goons had a habit of talking between themselves. Inexperienced, they generally tried to laugh off what they were going to do through bravado. This lot here though, they had to be more professional than that. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like their clothes were too much like disguises. Too loose and too tight some places. Not only that, but these men did not have any signs of poverty. Too well fed, too calm. There was no desperation nor any of the nervous ticks he had observed in his normal fodder.

Loki was just thinking about jumping down to take care of these too calm criminals when he heard the approach of another. Two others if his hearing was right. Turning his head, he kept an eye on the goons. Thankfully he did, otherwise he would have missed how the men slunk into the shadows. Yes, far too professional. They were after whoever was coming.

Making a snap decision, he stood and waited. Then he watched as a black haired woman helped a clearly wounded woman. The black haired woman looked normal enough but the other, she bore moth like feelers atop her head and if her clothes were anything to go by, she also had matching wings hidden away. He wondered what else was moth like that he could not see. Quickly, he pushed those thoughts away. Scholarly curiosities could wait for later. Now was a time to act.

Dropping down in front of the women, he took one long legged step and grabbed them both by the arm. Then, with a push of magic, he teleported them away. He knew that it was not a pleasant experience for those who were not use to such modes of transportation but he did not wish to risk the injured moth woman getting hurt in a conflict between himself and the professionals. While Loki was use to playing a supporting role in fights, he could not stand his ground like Thor did. Also, seeing that these men were professionals made him nervous.

Allowing the two women to recover from the experience, he looked around to ensure he had taken them to the proper place. It was an alleyway behind his favorite cafe. Nodding to himself, he turned back to the pair. The normal looking woman seemed to have recovered faster than the poor moth woman.

"Mischief," stated the black haired woman.

'At your service,' Loki wrote with a playful little bow. Then he straightened, writing a new statement in the air as he tucked his hands behind his back and swayed lightly from heel to toe. 'I apologize for my sudden intrusion. I had come upon an ambush I believe was waiting for you two. I am not confident in my ability to defend your injured friend so I felt it best to remove you both from the situation.'Pausing, he considered what he wrote. That had to be the most he had had to write in one go. It made it difficult to write the more he did. The air tended to get crowded. So he waited until she spoke more to add more.

Instead of responding immediately, she seemed to be considering what to say next. Fortunately for her, he was not impatient. Instead, he simply waited for her to figure out what she wished to do. When she finally came to a decision and began to speak, he dismissed his written words and perked up.

"Can you take us somewhere where she can get fixed up?" the woman asked, gesturing at her moth companion.

Nodding, he reached over and lightly rested his hands on each of the womens' arms. 'Think of a destination you wish to travel as clear as you can and hold it,' he wrote then waited a moment. Once she nodded to him in confirmation, he gathered his magic and sent them to the chosen destination. After the customary flash of colors that always came from traveling through Yggdrasil, he found himself stood in an unfamiliar room. The first thing he noticed was the amount of metal around. The second thing to come to his attention was that they were not alone. Turning slightly, he found himself face to face with several people. Each quite obviously some sort of mutant. The one who stood out to him the most was a rather elderly looking man wearing a helmet.

Turning back to the woman, he was a bit startled to find that the dark haired woman had turned a rather flattering blue and sported lovely ginger hair. If not for the hair and yellow eyes, he might have mistaken her for a Jotunn. Now that he was really looking at her, he noticed how she tensed. There was something almost challenging in her gaze. Huffing in silent laughter, he allowed himself to shift. To the others, most could not see the changes of his body beneath his armor and mask. That is, until he sprouted curved blackened horns that curled elegantly over his ear. Cold radiated off of him, freezing the ground at his feet and making the others breath puffs of warm air while his breath was no where to be seen.

Gracefully, he reached over and removed one of his gloves. Normally they did not come with his armor, but he realized that the ghostly pale of his Aesir form was rather recognizable. Once he pulled the glove free, he showed a single blue hand. Black nails sharpened into claws at the tip and beautiful lines seemed both part of him and carved into his frozen flesh. Smiling beneath his mask mirthfully, he wiggled his fingers at the blue woman and raised an unseen eyebrow as he cocked his head. Another silent chuckle escaped him at her expression. She probably was not expecting a kindred spirit it seemed.

'If not for your eyes and hair, I would be asking if you were my secret sister,' he wrote playfully, stuffing his glove back on as he shift back. Part of him paused at the thought. Really, he would not put it past Odin to have hid such a thing from him. With that food for thought, his attention turned to the helmet man, he saw the elderly man was about to speak when the woman spoke up from behind him. 

"Why do you hide yourself? You should be proud of who and what you are!" snapped the blue woman, words filled with venom. Venom Loki knew well. It spawned from pain and being wronged far too many times. It was the same venom Loki himself once spoke with. "Do you fear the _homo sapiens_?"

Well, that was one of gaining Loki's attention. Pacing towards the wall between the two people of interest, he leaned against it casually and crossed his arms. 'I am proud of what I am. I did not use to be,' he slowly wrote then paused to let that sink in. Those words flickered out and were replaced by new ones. 'I was raised to believe myself a monster. One of the creatures that go bump into the night. I did not find until later what I was.' Pausing a second time, he then released those words into a wisp of green smoke. 'Now I do not show what I am because it is impractical. The air is too hot for me to stay in that form for long and I do not wish to draw attention to myself.'

Clearing his throat, the elderly man managed to cut into his and the woman's back and forth. "Mystique, could you bring our injured friend to the infirmary? She requires aid," he suggested, though it earned a glare from said woman. Mystique, that was a good alias. Creative compared to the names others called themselves. Though this Mystique was clearly upset at being ordered in such a manner, concern for the mothwoman won out and she gently led her away. This allowed the man to speak to Loki without interruption.

"We, the Brotherhood, welcome you, Mischief. I am Magento, leader of this group. We have been looking for you. You are a hard man to find," came the grand statement. Loki really had to admire the man's flare for dramatics. "We have an offer for y-."

Time to stop that nonsense before it even got started. 'No,' Loki wrote in big bold letters in the air. 'Allow me to stop you right there. I care not for your cause nor any other. I will not be a pawn in another persons' war. I am not tool. I am no trophy to be won.' Prowling forward with the liquid grace only seen in predators, he leaned forward as with a few quick strides, he was before Magneto. 'I shall never kneel to another, least of all to _thee_.' A glimmer of green and a spark of magic was all it took for Loki to leap once more upon the branches of Yggdrasil, leaving his green words to linger then fade in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always just loved Mystique's design and there is simply way too many similarities to ignore. At least, between the Mystique from the X-men movies and cannon Loki of the MCU.  
I mean, look at their histories in the movies and tell me that there isn't??  
Though their issues as a result of their histories are very different, at least, I think so.
> 
> I meant to put more Logan in but the crap with Magneto kind of ended up dominating the chapter. Hope I got this right pff
> 
> On two unrelated notes  
Why isn't there a Loki-centric Good Omens cross over? If there is, send please?  
(Before anyone like 'Nooodlen why don't you write it??', you should know that all I know about Good Omens is through memes, analysis videos and animatics)  
Second thing, should I make a discord channel?  
(it would be shared between my two fics)
> 
> Also, -presenter voice-  
Do you like Homestuck?  
Do you like _Marvel?_  
You should take a look at my second fic!  
-wild gesturing-


	4. Pesky Factions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers that his actions draw far more attention than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in ' ' are written.  
Words in " " are spoken.  
Words in "[ ]" are signed.

Over the months, Loki continued to take care down smaller criminals and even sometimes larger scale operations. He avoided the bigger hero fights if he could. They often got messy and he no desire to be used as a scapegoat, which he knew he would be. After all, he is a vigilante, which somehow made him closer to a criminal than a hero in some eyes. Hell, some news journalists tried to paint him in the same light as the people he fought. Funnily enough, it did not bother him as much it probably should. After all, it was no different from what he experienced in Asgard. Then things began to go off the rails.

The night things took a turn was fairly normal for Loki. Patrol was going smoothly and he was currently stalking a specific target. A suspected murderer. Though the police had yet to catch on yet, Loki was certain this man was the cause of a string of murders. He was certain that when he gathered enough proof he would be able to put the man away for several years. It mattered not to him that those killed were criminals, though he would not mourn their ilk. No, what bothered him was how these men were killed. Whatever weapon was used was more advanced than usual Midgard tech. That meant this murderer had a sponsor and was a bigger threat than a thug with a gun.

So he crept along rooftops and slunk through the shadows on feather light steps. Coming to a stop when his target did, he settled back to wait. Would tonight be the night? Just as that thought crossed his mind, he felt a stinging sensation where his neck armor met his head. Lightning fast, he reached up and pulled out the object. A small, small dart made out of some sort of metal. Blinking rapidly, he swayed a moment as a wave of dizziness hit him. Then his magic responded, beginning to fight off the chemical racing through his veins. It was probably meant to knock him out but just made his thoughts slow and his mind foggy.

As he turned, men dressed in what looked black some sort of riot gear came pouring out of the wood works. Swaying to his feet, he managed to catch a dart out of the air out of sheer reflex. A second one hit his armor and bounced off, unable to pierce the enchantments. Shaking his head, he staggered sideways before deciding it was simply best to run. His focus was all over the place though and the best he could do was gather it up and randomly teleport.

Landing in the second floor of a closed library, he allowed himself to slide down the nearby wall and try to allow his power to get rid of the substance. Whatever it was, it probably would have killed a Midgardian. It made him wonder whether they knew he was tougher and the intent was to capture or if that was an genuine assassination attempt. Sighing silently, he simply waited for his magic to do its work. Perhaps afterwards, he could take some books on sign language to look through. For a sorcerer of his caliber, memorizing basic ASL had been child's play. With that thought in mind, he pushed a little unsteadily to his feet to go see if he could find a new book. No more patrolling tonight.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

It was like that one incident got the ball rolling because the next to approach was a man in a wheelchair. Thankfully, the attack from before had left him alert. So when he felt someone simply come waltzing into his mind, his defenses snapped up. Whirling around in the alleyway he had been patrolling, he spotted the culprit along with Claws from the previous incident. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the link and breached into the man's mind. Such connections were always a two way street. Let us see how he liked it.

Rummaging around like an unruly burglar, he found what he wanted to know. Withdrawing, he smiled unpleasantly behind his mask and waved his hand lightly. Words appeared in the air before him. Though his words were polite, the trickster was rather angry. Breaching one's mind like that was a terrible offense to a mage. A mage's mind was their everything.

'My apologies, **Charles**, I had not expected such an intrusion. I do hope my response had not harmed your mind in return. Many depend on you and it would be a shame if I had caused permanent damage' he wrote, sweeping into a grand bow. Straightening, he clapped his hands together though they made no sound. 'I must apologize but I will have to tell you the same I told the man with the helmet and his lovely blue companion.' Posture taking on a predatory vibe to it, he leaned forward. 'I am no pawn.'

Straightening his leather coat and adjusting his mask, he turned his head to Charles's companion. 'It was nice seeing you again, Claws. Perhaps we may fight side by side once more should the situation call for it. I do hope your other friends have more **manners**.' Giving Charles a disdainful glance, he stepped along the branches of Yggdrasil.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Things only kept getting more interesting for Loki. This time, he had found clues that led him to a warehouse. Deciding not to stalk people and simply place tracking spells instead, Loki determined it might be safer to just do classic investigations. It would be harder to track him if more of his research took place through different library computers across the city. Thus, there he was.

Climbing onto the roof, he used his magic to block out sound of him opening the skylight. Squeezing through, he landed on one of the support beams of the roof. Looking around, he frowned at how suspiciously empty the area was. Dropping down once more, he tilted his head and was about to send his magic out to scan his surroundings when he spotted a blue light. Tensing, he allowed green energy to crackle along his fingers. The trickster was getting very, very tired of getting jumped by people. What in Odin's name was going on?

Following the sound of metal on cement, an armored man stepped out of the shadows. Iron man. Tony Stark. Sighing silently, he allowed his magic to relax a little but did not bother trying to stop the green shimmering around his hands. One aggressive movement and he would not hesitate.

"Mischief. Hey buddy, how are you? Doing great? Good good," Tony Stark rambled as he pushed up the face plate of his armor, not seeming to expect any response from Loki. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to work for me. Insurance, big money, a house with a picket fence. You want it, you get it. Just name your price. I want to get the first look at the tech you got hiding under that leather trench coat."

'My apologies but I am not certain of what technology you refer to. My power does not come from the same source as your's,' Loki replied, seeing an opportunity to mess with the billionaire.

"Come on, Mischief, Foxy, Mis, buddy," Tony exclaimed, moving over to poke and prod Loki with armored fingers. "Your secret's safe with me!"

Snorting soundlessly, Loki leaned over and put his arm around Tony's shoulder. With his Jotun strength, he pulled him closer. 'My apologies. I am uninterested in what you are offering me, Stark, but...' he smiled mischievously beneath his mask. 'I can let you in on a secret, since you are so trustworthy. I have yet to tell a single person until this point.'

"Oh ho?" Tony asked, leaning closer as if Loki was going to whisper the secret to him. Loki could appreciate the man's flare for dramatics. If he was not trying to recruit him, Loki would not mind having a chat.

Leaning closer to complete the act of telling a secret, he waved his hand. 'There is no tech. I am a sorcerer,' he wrote seriously then shook with laughter as he leaped through Yggdrasil, laughing even harder at the look of disbelief he caught a glimpse of before he had vanished.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

The next incident was the last straw for the mischievous god. Sure, he craved attention on Asgard but now he simply wanted to have a bit of fun. So imagine how pissed he was when he arrived at his favorite coffee shop out of costume, simply seeking to relax. After settling, he noticed the normally busy establishment was empty. Out of no where, a plain looking man in a plain black suit sat in front of him. Frowning, he sipped his tea as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Mischief, I am-," the man started before Loki jumped to his feet.

Looming over the seated man, Loki's green eyes glinted with suppressed temper. Pushing his chair under the table, he narrowed his eyes and smiled a knife sharp smile. '**No**' was printed in big bold flashing letters in the air. Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write another chapter today.  
Maybe 
> 
> the first group, unless it was not obvious, was the HYDRA part of SHIELD
> 
> For Charles... Ok so  
I always found the mind stuff Charles does to be a grave invasion of privacy  
And I don't see Loki being ok with people messing with his head
> 
> You might ask why Tony was in armor to meet Loki  
Well  
Tony isn't an idiot  
Loki is a stranger with strange powers/tech and unknown motives  
for all Tony knows, Loki slaughters people in secret and covers it with these things
> 
> Also, Loki is so done with people's shit. poor Coulson  
he was just trying to do his job :c


	5. PSA: Fuck off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an announcement anyone can understand. Question is, will it work?
> 
> tw: implied abuse (mentioned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in ' ' are written.  
Words in " " are spoken.  
Words in "[ ]" are signed.

Loki was rather sick of the harassment he was receiving. It was getting hard to do his self assigned job. Could they not bother any of the other super powered vigilantes? Honestly, this was getting sort of sad at this point. Their odd determination to get him on their side was almost pathetic. Thus, he determined it best to let _everyone_ know that he was not taking sides. To do that, he decided that he must make sure that his message got through loud and clear. Thus, he began to scheme. Midgard had yet to learn to learn the lesson Asgard had long since learned. Beware of a Loki that schemes.

Preparations began not long after. First, he had to get equipment. Thankfully, he had acquired a stable income after stealing enough money from the criminals he fought. With it, he had opened a bank account and went job hunting. In the end, he found himself building his own business. Since he just could not bring himself to work under another, he built his own business which turned out to be quite profitable. After faking enough paperwork, he made himself quite the official when it came to identifying and judging the value of various riches. Anything from a proper from a famous movie to works of art to translating ancient long dead languages. It appealed to his scholarly inclinations and put him in contact with many high level people. This put him on the perfect stage to identify and out high level criminals.

Business was going well and with the money he made playing games with the rich and famous, he had more than enough to begin his plan. What made it twice as fun was that he knew that some of the groups he turned down knew his civilian identity and thus were tracking his purchases. Running them through a wild goose chase made this plan all the more fun as well as hiding other activities he took part in. Once it was all complete, he was beyond excited. It was showtime and he simply could not wait to see how the world reacted to it. Not only that, it was time to show the world what he could really do. Though that would out him to Asgard, he found that he had established himself well enough in the coming months to protect him from any knee jerk assumptions on the part of the public upon the word of the Aesir.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

"Sir, you may wish to take a look at this," came a polite British voice.

Tony Stark looked up from his work on the latest Iron Man suit. Setting aside his tools, he pushed back from his table and wiped off his hands on an oily wash cloth. Absentmindedly glancing at the time on one of the many monitors around, he realized that he had worked through the night well into the next day. Rubbing his eyes, he winced at how greasy he felt. A shower and some food would do him some good. That could wait though, Jarvis did not interrupt him without good reason. At least, not anymore. Swiveling his chair towards one of his screens, he waved a hand as he stretched his stiff legs in front of him.

"Go ahead and put it up, Jarv," Tony replied, settling back to watch the show.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

"Whoa!" exclaimed a child mid-class, holding up his phone.

"Nathan, put your phone away," scolded Charles Xavier as he rolled down the aisle of seats.

Unfortunately, the kid was not listening as he jumped up in his seat. "Mischief's live streaming!"

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Fury sat back in his office, sorting through paperwork when one of his agents came bursting into the room. Looking up, the one eyed man's face settled into the scowl that suited his name well. People actually thought it was where he got his name from and he saw no reason to change that mistake.

"Director Fury, you got to see this!"

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

The live stream started on several platforms then expanded to broadcast over News channels and popular channels. It seemed Mischief wanted to make sure that this message got out to as many people as possible. There was green static then it faded from view. Sat upon an armchair as if it were a throne, there was Mischief in all his glory. Sporting his usual fox mask and odd armor that no one could seem to pierce, he had his gloved fingers steepled in front of him. One leg was crossed over the other and he was sat back against the back of his chair comfortably.

'Greetings,' was written in the air in Mischief's signature writing. 'I shall make this quick for I am sure that there are people attempting to undo my work as of now.'

Reaching upwards, he removed his mask to reveal a handsome man. He was pale, almost ghostly pale with eyes the color of emeralds. It suited his black hair and matched his costume. Gently removing his gloves with equally pale, graceful fingers, he placed them neatly in his lap. Leaning forward, he gripped the arms of his chair as he cocked his head ever so slightly.

'This is a message to all those who have contacted me as Mischief and outside of Mischief. I am no pawn. I will not dance to anyone's tune. I will not kneel to thee nor whomever you devote your existence to,' he wrote carefully then shifted his posture to a more menacing one. Emerald eyes narrowed, he smiled a knife sharp smile as he allowed his glamour to fall. There he was in his Jotunn skin, horns, claws and ruby red eyes. There were also scars, scars that crossed his hands from fighting and smaller scars across his face. The most prominent of all was the ones around his lips that spoke of them once being sown shut.

'I have been kneeling most of my life. First before a man who stole me from my birth family and birthright, then the man's son. They told me to "know my place". My place in the shadows, my place as a scapegoat for all that goes wrong, my place as a liar and a cheat.' Standing from the chair with predator grace, he loomed. 'They stole my voice from me, my very ability to make sound, just because I dared step a toe out of line.'

Spreading his hands wide, his red eyes were wild as his lips pulled back into a vicious smile full of jotun fangs. 'Now, I shall make my own place. My legacy is mine to make and I shall not allow such a chance to go to waste. I shall show them that I am not what they made me. I am no weapon, no tool for destruction. My legacy is not death and lies. I shall do good and I shall do it _my way_.'

Then, with the snap of his fingers and the flick of his wrist, the broadcast ended.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

A puff of breath left Loki once his performance was finished and he ran a hand down his face. Now that his face was out and about, he knew Asgard would take notice. Normally, he would not have shown himself like that but he also knew that he would be found out eventually. After all, one of the organizations badgering him had figured it out alright. Best to just throw it out there before blackmail could take place. Though it would cause him all sorts of problems in the future, Loki knew it was probably for the best that he got it out of the way.

Allowing his fingers to trace the scarring beneath his glamour, his eyes darkened. The spell threads that had created them had long since been removed but he could not shake the silence Odin had cast on him. Honestly, he had yet to try to fight it at all. If Odin thought that he could cow Loki by taking such a thing from him then he was sorely mistaken. Loki did not need his voice to be silvertongued and really, he never did. He could still be himself without his sly words and sharp retorts. Really, he should thank the bastard for helping him realize this. Even if he feared Asgard's answer... everything would be well as long as he did not get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya gotta admit  
This is pure Loki dramatics and I _love that shit_.  
Go drama baby go~
> 
> Next chapter will be a flashback  
at least, I plan it to be  
stay tuned and whatnot
> 
> hopeIdidagoodjob


	6. Little Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightcrawler seeks out Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in ' ' are written.  
Words in " " are spoken.  
Words in "[ ]" are signed.

Loki still wore his mask though his face had long since made its rounds. It simply felt right to continue to wear a costume or sorts. A sort of separation between normal life and his more heroic endeavors. Fortunately, Loki's regular life was mostly unaffected by his reveal. Most people did not think that superheroes could just be wandering around like regular people. It also helped that he dressed much differently out of armor than one might expect of him.

So Loki was quietly enjoying a mug of tea, watching TV at a diner when someone sat across from him. Puffing out an annoyed. silent sigh, his emerald gaze turned to the person in the booth across from him. Then he blinked. In front of him was a very blue young man. Blinking, he went from annoyed to intrigued. Studying the young man with his green eyes, he noticed the marking upon his skin and tilted his head. Huh. The markings were not the same as that of a jotun but they were interesting to look at regardless and gave him the urge to reach out and touch them. Gaze falling to the man's face, he realized that was probably not the best idea considering how uncomfortable he looked.

Leaning back in the booth, he picked up his bug of tea to give it a sip. As he did so, he wrote in the air with his power. 'Greetings, do you happen to know ASL?' Needing practice with his sign language, he somewhat hoped the other understood it. To be safe, he took some precautions. It was times like these that he was glad for his abilities at stealth and was able to throw up a shield that would hide their unusual activities. Loki had not come there to be recognized.

"No, my apologies," the blue man stated, fidgeting nervously.

Shrugging, he continued to write in the air in the signature fashion. 'Then how shall I help you?' he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly as he took another sip of his tea.

"Oh! I had wanted to say how brave it was to show your mutation like that and I really admire you for it!" the fellow chattered eagerly, white teeth flashing into a bright smile against his dark blue skin.

That made Loki blinked. Really, he had not thought himself being courageous in the least. It had merely been a calculated risk on his part. Huffing silently in amusement, he shifted to show himself in all his jotun glory. 'I did not see my actions as brave. I would be in this form all the time but unfortunately, my core temperature is far too low for it to be practical to do so. I would risk having a heat stroke' he replied as examined his claw like nails and scars. Though Loki had been getting use to this form, he still had residue flashes of self loathing. He was able to push those feelings down easily enough though. Loki would not allow the beliefs of his false family to effect him any longer.

"Are you a shapeshifter?" the young fellow asked, amber eyes wide with interest.

'No, I am a changeling. Changelings are very similar to shapeshifters but I am only able to shift into what my appearance may be if I were that species' Loki corrected, finding himself enjoying the attention. Most did not bother to ask him such questions directly and he found himself liking the interest the mutant was showing him. 'When I shift into other people that is merely an illusion I layer over myself.' As he wrote, he put the tea down on the table. It was starting to feel rather like it was toasting his cold, cold hands and he did not wish to freeze his tea.

"Wow!" the mutant said in genuine awe then blinked as he realized he had not introduced himself. "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kurt but people call me Nightcrawler." Holding out his hand for a shake, he smiled once more at his jotun companion.

'Pleasure to meet you, Kurt' Loki replied, carefully raising the temperature in his hand before shaking it so he did not freeze poor Kurt's hand off. It seemed consuming copious amounts of Midgardian media had been rather useful when it came to interacting. 'My name is Loki Laufeyson. I call myself Mischief but I am sure you knew that.' A smirk crossed his lips at Kurt's wide eyed looked. He clearly had not been expecting to be given Loki's name.

"Nice to meet you too, Loki!" Kurt eagerly exclaimed, whip like tail waving slightly from side to side in his enthusiasm.

That startled a chuckle from Loki. Though he made no sound, he still made the motion. Flashing a small smile, he allowed himself to shift back into his Aesir form. It had been getting a little too toasty for him to handle. Picking his mug back up, he took a sip of his slightly colder tea. 'You would be in the minority in that regard' he replied to Kurt's enthusiasm in a self deprecating manner, waving a hand.

Kurt seemed confused by the sentiment. "Why would that be? You seem nice enough to me," the mutant pointed out.

Yet again, Loki found himself caught off guard. It took him a moment to remember that this was not Asgard. Kurt did not know who he was. If he did, Loki was certain he would not be so happy to make his acquaintance. 'I suppose my reputation here is much different than my reputation elsewhere. I forget that' he wrote with a sigh, glancing aside.

With his gaze no longer of Kurt, he missed the darkening expression that quickly passed. The mutant remembered the broadcast and he knew that Loki's surprise at basic politeness probably had something to do with whatever situation Loki use to be in. "Well, you seem like an amazing person to me. Here," Kurt declared then rummaged through the pockets of his coat. Pulling out a pen, he wrote down his phone number and handed it to Loki. "I would like to talk to you again. I mean, if you want to." Ducking his head, he seemed to realize how bold he was being.

It took Loki a split second to process this before delicately reaching over to take the napkin. Vanishing it into his spacial pocket, he could not help but relish the open amazement on Kurt's face at seeing the napkin vanish into thin air. 'I will text you when I next get the chance. Feel free to call me in cases of emergency.' 

Just as Kurt was going to say something, something flashed on the TV and distracted Loki's gaze. All the blood drained from Loki's face as he saw who was on the screen and he did not even seem to notice as he crushed the mug in his hands into shards. Thor. Thor was on TV.

Thunder rumbled outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah Nightcrawler  
I was gonna enter Thor but the chapter got consumed by this blue baby  
Look at him  
Nightcrawler is my favorite member of the X men besides Wolverine  
what a sweet bean  
I wish I could hug himm
> 
> sorry for the long wait. I uh  
I don't want to be one of those authors that favors one of my fics over the others, leaving other fans to wait long stretches  
So I only write one chapter for one fic after writing a chapter for the other if that makes sense?
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait?


	7. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has arrived on Earth and he is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in ' ' are written.  
Words in " " are spoken.  
Words in "[ ]" are signed.

Loki came back to himself when Kurt worriedly grabbed his hands to check for injuries. Looking down, he noticed the mess he had made of his mug. Almost on reflex, he repaired the mug and magicked his tea back into his mug atop the table. It did not seem like he had been injured by his mistake. Looking up, he gave Kurt a shaky smile though he did not seem completely there. 'My apologies, Kurt.' he wrote in the air, blinking a few times and glancing out the window. Part of him was expecting to see his reckless brother right outside, ready to burst through the glass. The very thought made his hands shake. Thor had a rather frightening temper, a temper he had seen range from brutal bruises to smashed in skulls. A hot blooded Asgardian warrior through and through really.

Then Kurt spoke, shifting Loki's focus from his anxieties. "Are you alright, Loki? What is wrong?" he asked in that endearing accent of his.

'I am well. I had expected this to happen when I had shown myself to the world as I had' he wrote, easily slipping on a smile. Loki had not gotten the title Lie-Smith for nothing. 'It was a calculated risk on my part. Unfortunately, I must cut this visit short, my friend. I shall seek you out at a later date so we may continue our conversation.' Though he hated to end this rather refreshing meeting prematurely, he wished to hunker down in his home until he was able to ascertain how people would react to Thor's words on him. He wished to see if he had really come to the right realm to start anew.

With that, he set some money down to pay for his drink and flung himself across the branches of Yggdrasil, vanishing in a flash of green light, leaving his new blue friend in the cafe alone. What he did not see was how Kurt watched him leave with worry filled eyes. Nor did he see how Kurt vanished in a puff of smoke in search of a TV with sound. He wanted to see what the man that struck such terror into Loki had to say. Kurt was certain it was nothing good.

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Thor had landed upon Midgard expecting a hero's welcome as he got with most realms beneath the rule of Asgard. Of course he had brought Sif and the Warrior Three along with him. What he had not considered was that showing up in full battle armor, heavily armed and accompanied by equally as battle ready warriors in the middle of a highly populated area had not been the best of ideas. He barely managed to make it far before he was stopped by blue uniformed man. When he demanded to know where Loki was, he was rebuffed. As his frustration grew, so did his temper. They kept telling him that he needed to get into their strange carriages and that he was under arrest once he resisted a few times.

The prince had never considered how much Loki smoothed the way in such endeavors until he was so inconvenienced. He had also failed to realize that Loki was the only one to stop him before he did something foolish. Perhaps if his brother had been there, he would not have thrown one of the men and knocked another aside with his hammer. Before he knew it, mortals were scattering and screaming in terror as his fellows prepared for battle. It very much felt like kicking a nest of... well.. he never bothered to remember the name of the creatures but they had a tendency to scatter loudly when bothered.

In a surprisingly swift response, many uniformed warriors appeared and surrounded them. Though he did not feel threatened by mere mortal weapons, he found himself frowning. Could they not recognize their prince? Then it struck him. Perhaps not. After all, mortals had such short life spans. Surely if he announced himself, one of them would lead them to Loki so he may take his wayward brother home. Yes, his father had been harsh but it had been a new level of sulking for his brother to leave as he did. His mother was worried sick!

"Greetings, Midgardians. I am Thor, God of Thunder, crowned prince of Asgard and future ruler of the nine realms. I have come to retrieve my brother, Loki. We believe you know him as Mischief," Thor declared in his usual booming voice, deciding not to dance around the subject. There was no need. They would bring him to his brother and that was final. "My mother made this for me. She told me you mortals may not remember your princes. So I have brought this to remind you."

Tapping the stone in his hand, he tried not to be nervous about the ever increasing amount of mortals with weapons. Some even pointed some sort of devices to him he knew not the purpose of. Regardless of the steadily growing number of warriors, he knew he would be fine. After all, he had the warrior three and Sif by his side. In his hand, the stone flared to life. It showed a transparent illusion of his brother before him, practicing magic.

"The Allfather has decreed that my brother return to Asgard. He fears that Loki may corrupt this world with his lies and he desires for my brother to cease his foolish sulking," Thor continued, peering at the Midgardians with an earnest grin. "So if you might lead us to him, we will return to Asgard so Loki's mischief no longer troubles you." Deactivating the stone, he spread his arms imploringly. Thor wished for his brother's return. He missed him dearly and he did not wish to see his mother in distress any longer. If they found his brother quickly, surely the Allfather's punishment would be light.

Thor watched the mortals around him and found their expressions to be... disbelieving? Some even seemed disgusted. Oh dear, it seemed his brother was up to his mischief again. Father was right, even without his voice to drip poisoned words dipped in honey, his brother would find a way to lie. Though the prince had not wished to believe his father, believing perhaps his brother merely wanted to go on an adventure on his own, he was disappointed to find his father was right as he often was. Thor had been looking forward to hear of his tales as well, even if Midgard was a rather boring backwards planet, there was surely stories to tell.

Before Thor could become too worried by this, he was approached by a man with an eye patch. He wondered what the man had given his eye for. This man walked like a king, his posture and gaze demanding respect. Surely this man would bring him to his brother. Yes, then they could cease this foolishness and go back to the way things were.

"I am Director Fury and I am going to have to ask you to come with me," the man with one eye stated though his tone implied that they really had no choice.

Smiling brightly at the man, he nodded in an agreeable fashion. Though this man was clearly a leader of great power, Thor ignored the threatening tone. No mortal weapon could harm himself nor his companions so there was no harm in following the man of Fury. "Lead on," Thor declared, gesturing graciously. See Loki, he could be diplomatic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys  
Guys  
A Lullaby For Gods updated recently and I just  
YES  
Hype hype hype  
-loud screms-
> 
> Also uh  
Merry Holidays, I hope you all have fun celebrating whatever ya celebrate this time of year  
Have fun :3
> 
> Oh uh  
for you guys hoping for a reunion or some Thor reaction to Nightcrawler, that will come later  
Loki isn't going to allow himself to be confronted unless it is on his own terms. 
> 
> and oop, this chapter got a bit Thor dominated  
alsowrotethisinsteadofsleeping


	8. Thunder and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Sif and the Warrior Three meet with Director Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in ' ' are written.  
Words in " " are spoken.  
Words in "[ ]" are signed.

Thor found himself in an odd office. The furniture and coloring was not what he was use to but the room seemed to do its job well enough. He was standing before the ruler's desk, his weight had crushed a chair offered to him and he refused to remove his armor. If he was to meet his brother soon, he needed to wear armor. Loki was tricky and without honor. Thor could not remove his armor and be sure that he would not find a knife in his side.

The god's attention shifted fully to the One Eyed Man when he shifted to lean forward in his seat. Though he loomed over the dark man, it still felt like he was looked down upon. It was a skill he thought only his mother and father could claim. Perhaps it was merely a trait shared by rulers. Maybe one day he would gain such a skill himself.

"So, you say that Mischief, or as you refer to him, Loki has brainwashed us all into believing you are the bad guys?" Fury asked, leaning forward on his desk. The man most certainly lived up to his name.

"Yes. Loki is not known as god of lies for nothing. He lacks honor and cheats often. Father took his voice as punishment for his poisonous words. We wish to retrieve him before he can cause you and your's harm," Thor helpfully explained, giving the man one of his best smiles.

For some reason, Fury did not seem affected by his smile. The man merely raised an eyebrow before rearranging papers on his desk. Opening a folder, the man looked at the crisp white papers within. Thor wondered what could possibly be written in there that was more important than his mission. Loki was a threat that needed to be removed! Not only that but he had upset his mother and he missed having his brother by his side. This was more important than mere papers.

Fury looked up at the god. "Mr. Odinson. Mischief has been a great help to our country. That man has made streets safe to walk that have not been safe in decades on his own more than most of our heroes have bothered to do. Not only that but he does so with little collateral or property damage," he explained, hands folded on his desk. "The only cause of worry we have is his refusal to work with us but he is also not working with our enemies so we are content to leave him alone." Turning his chair slightly, he took a more condescending position in his chair, turning is sideways and flicking through papers as if this thunder god was no threat. "Now tell me, Mr. Odinson, why I said take your word against the evidence that we have gathered."

Sif seemed to take offense to how the Man of Fury referred to Thor but thankfully he was able to calm her. These people did not see him as a prince and this was their king. However short lived the mortal was, he was a ruler that should receive respect same as any ruler, besides the All Father of course. "Loki has played many a nasty trick upon the people of Asgard with his magic. He can be foul tempered and often turns to lies and deceit," Thor dutifully provided, once more flashing one of his best smiles.

Fury nodded and for a moment Thor had hope. Surely this man would see that Loki was a menace. Though it hurt Thor to speak of his brother that way, he wished to have his brother back. If this was what it took to have his brother returned to his side then so be it. That hope swiftly died as Fury once more spoke.

"Until we see some evidence of such behavior, Mr. Odinson, then we will be happy to help you track down your brother. So, until then we will be happy to provide a place to stay on our world as long as you help defend it from threats," Fury explained to Thor simply. It would not due to have a super powered man of unknown alliance running around this planet without supervision.

Thor considered the man's words then glanced at his fellow warriors. Only Sif seemed upset about this and as far as he could tell, Sif was oft upset about something. Turning back to Man of Fury, he nodded. "We would be happy to stay in any place you provide and help against threats. It is my duty as Prince of the Nine to defend the realms from any that might harm them," Thor grandly proclaimed.

Fury nodded and called one of his agents to show the supposed gods out. He had a gut feeling that things were going to be complicated from now on. Then again, since when were they not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/ERHsjh <- Link to discord, check it out if you want  
Sorry this took a while  
Been on a bit of an oc binge oof  
Also sorry for how short it turned out to be


	9. Being Rewritten

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399636 <- here's the link to the rewrite. This version will remain up until I finish it.

All the plot points are the same. I apologize but I wished to start the rewrite before I get further into the story and it becomes a chore rather than something fun! Best to fix this sort of thing early rather than wait for it to get bad further along. I hope the new version will be as enjoyable as this version.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only vague plans right now so uh  
don't expect anything amazing until I get the ball rolling, yeah?


End file.
